


The Last Mile

by Eponin



Series: All Hell Breaks Loose Coda Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any summary would be spoilery, so I'll just say, picks up right at the end of All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely scarlett_o. Spoilers for 2.21. Set between 2.21 and 2.22. Companion to The Rising Tide.

It was the _plink, plink, plink_ of water on stone that woke Sam. He cracked open eyes that felt encrusted with grime and peered around. He was underground – in a cave, maybe. Rock walls surrounded him, worn smooth, damp and slick with slime, lichen, moss. A faint phosphorescence emanated from in front of him, but where he lay now was dark.

He rolled over, pushing up to a crouch. When nothing moved at him from the darkness, he stood, wiping dirt and grime from his hands onto the legs of his jeans.

He felt certain he’d been dying, could still hear the echo of Dean’s shouts begging him to stay. Maybe he was in Hell – the surroundings sure seemed to lean towards that possibility – and with demon blood in his veins, it made a certain sick sense. Where else would he end up?

He forced those thoughts down and away. He’d become a useless wreck if he allowed himself to believe the demon’s lies, and there was no proof of where he was. Not yet.

Still, he couldn’t help but think this was no one’s idea of Heaven, except perhaps a spelunker’s.

He shook off the weight of his fears and moved towards the light, ignoring the little Dean voice in his head snickering Shirley MacLaine jokes at him.

The cave was nothing more than a hollowed out room with a single exit. He stepped carefully, but while it was damp, the floor itself was worn smooth and clear of debris. He peered around the corner into the next chamber. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the change in brightness; there was a torch, coated in some phosphorous substance, on the far side, set into a bracket made from the stone of the cave wall itself.

“Hey, Kiddo.”

He pressed his back to the wall, his hands fumbling for weapons that weren’t there, gaze sliding sideways in shock.

“Dad?”


End file.
